parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle
Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (ドラゴンボール 魔神城のねむり姫 Doragon Bōru Majin-jō no nemuri hime) is the second animated feature film based on the Dragon Ball ''anime series based on the manga by Akira Toriyama. It was originally released in Japan on July 18, 1987 at the "Toei Manga Matsuri" film festival as part of a quadruple feature along with the first ''Saint Seiya movie and the film versions of Hikari Sentai Maskman and Choujinki Metalder. Two English dubs were produced by Funimation Productions in 1996 and 1998. This film is the second episode of Garfiled1990's newly revived and re-visioned crossover series, Guilmon's Adventures, also featuring the main characters from the anime series, Digimon Tamers (2001). Summary Set after the events of Curse of the Blood Rubies, this episode continues the story as the nine Digimon from the Digital World, now as the third new Digi-Squad, reunites with Goku as he heads for Master Roshi's island in the hope of learning more martial arts. But for this special surprise, a new training partner and rival appeared, Goku's new friend, Krillin. For the first task set up by Roshi, Goku and Krillin with the Digimon sets off on a journey to rescue the Sleeping Princess from the castle of the evil count Lucifer who is supported by the Digimon's old nemesis, the newly resurrected Devimon and Myotismon. Through partnership, those three terrible monsters will stop at nothing to spread darkness all over the Earth (The Dragon World) once again, even if they put every bit of their power to destroy the Earth's sun. And to make matters worse, they also captured Bulma as well. Will Guilmon, Calumon, Goku, Krillin and all their other friends team up again to save Bulma, defeat Lucifer, Myotismon and Devimon and save the world? Plot In a prologue, in an age where darkness still roams the Earth, a mysterious castle called the 'Devil's Hand' stands among the "five mountains". As the legend happened, the beautiful "Sleeping Princess" is lying within the confines of the castle walls guarded by the blackest and most sinister master of the underworld. Years later, twelve-year-old Goku is flying on his way to Kame House, the home of Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit, aboard the magical Nimbus Cloud. The nine Digimon (also known as the third new Digi-Squad) in MarineAngemon's bubbles reappeared through the Digiport, reuniting with the monkey-tailed fighter as been sent from their Digital World by their mentors Gennai and the Sovereign Digimon. Goku explains to the Digimon that he is living with Roshi and to get ready for training in the hopes to learn more martial arts. At last, the Digimon and Goku find Roshi watching the exercise program featuring the girls (which the Turtle Hermit likes) and gets his attention. But while discussing their training plans over lunch, Goku and Roshi noticed a little monk approaching the island on a rowboat, and so did the Digi-Squad. After jumping off his boat and landing on Roshi's island, the monk identify himself as Krillin and also beg Roshi to train him. When Roshi refused, Krillin succeeded to make him change his mind by giving him porno magazines as a bribe. After the Digimon identify themselves and their adventurous mission, Krillin also meets Goku, who couldn't tell the difference of how men shaved their heads and made themselves balded. Guilmon also admits that he once have a hard time to know the difference between a human and a Digimon like he always refer his partner Takato Matsuki by a nickname "Takatomon". After telling the boys and the Digi-Squad the origin of the Sleeping Princess who is apparently held captive in the Devil's Hand by an evil count named Lucifer, Roshi sends them on a quest far to the west to retrieve her with one rule for Goku and Krillin: whoever brings back the Sleeping Princess will become Master Roshi's student. Meanwhile, a mean blonde-haired girl named Launch also discovered the information of the Sleeping Princess and planned to take her. The boys and the Digital Monsters continued on their way to the Devil's Hand, as Krillin uses all the standard tricks to prevent Goku and the others from catching up, but they outsmart them without giving up. A little later, Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar — who are on summer vacation — also meet Roshi and ask where Goku is. Roshi says that he, Krillin and the Digi-Squad have gone far to the Devil's Hand (pretending it as an amusement park or a tourist attraction), so the gang fly in Bulma's Capsule jet to the castle. At sunset, Goku, Krillin and the Digi-Squad finally approached the Devil's Hand itself and went inside. What they didn't know was that Launch also entered, willing to steal the Sleeping Princess away for herself. When the gang near the castle as night falls in, the jet is attacked by ogre causing it to crash down, and Bulma is taken to the Devil's Hand. After waking up in a bedroom, Bulma meets Lucifer, his butler Igor, and his partners: the newly reborn Devimon and Myotismon who seemingly treat her as a guest and show her to the ogre convention of the Sleeping Princess, which also welcomes some of the other evil Digimon as party guests. The three then revealed their true dark nature to Bulma and have her tied to a chair she sat on with vines, intending Igor to drain her of her blood through a giant syringe in order to awake the Sleeping Princess. Hearing Bulma's screams for help, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar went to the Sleeping Princess' convention, and (in disguise as ogres through Oolong and Puar's shape-shifting) wait for their opportunity to rescue Bulma. Goku, Krillin and the Digi-Squad ran into and fight the ogres and monsters, including a giant devil called Ghastel who is then eaten by a swamp monster while attacking them, until they drop in on the bedchamber of the Sleeping Princess which they only find as a giant jewel, disrupting the convention. Then Launch arrives on her motorcycle, takes the Sleeping Princess and drives away. As Goku, Krillin and the Digi-Squad chase Launch without noticing Bulma and the others, Oolong's shape-shifting wear out after five minutes, making Puar change back to herself after she sees in shock that her former schoolmate and friend is back to his normal self. Their disguise ruined, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar are then captured. As Launch blast her way through the ogres by firing her machine gun at them, her hair tickles her nose and she sneezes. Changed into a nice blue-haired version of herself, Launch fell off her motorcycle and landed on the ground, confused of what she is doing. Goku recovered the Sleeping Princess, but the villains appeared with their Digimon and ogre armies, with Lucifer holding Krillin and Devimon trapping the the Digi-Squad in a small-sized dark energy sphere. After being given a warning with a result of everyone's death, Goku forcibly returns the Sleeping Princess to Lucifer and demand him, Myotismon and Devimon to release his friends, but instead gets a beating from the ogres and Digimon after a pink little devil paralyzed him by biting his tail (his only weak point which will cause him to lose his strength when squeezed) much to their sorrow and despair over him. Later, Lucifer uses the light of the full moon to power up the Sleeping Princess, successfully awakening her. Outside the Devil's Hand, the Digimon and the gang including a now-battered and bruised Goku is encased in a giant wall of rock, but not for long. Unexpectedly, Goku looked at the moon, and this caused him to transform into a Great Ape, destroying the wall and releasing the gang and the Digimon. But the rampaging Goku chases the group, picking up Launch and attempting to eat her. While the seven Digimon digivolve to distract the monstrous Goku, Yamcha and Krillin grabbed hold of his tail, weakening the Great Ape and allowing Puar to shape-shift into a pair of scissors and cut it off. Goku returns to his normal self, but he didn't remember anything of what he had done in his monstrous form. He also panics when he finds his tail gone and soon forgets about it. Back inside the castle, Lucifer inserted the Sleeping Princess in a laser cannon and prepared it to destroy the rising sun despite Bulma's pleas. Suddenly, Goku (wearing Oolong's overall pants), Krillin, Yamcha and the Digi-Squad came to the rescue. While the boys fight Lucifer, Yamcha kills Igor and frees Bulma. At the same time, the Digimon manage to defeat Devimon, Myotismon and the other evil Digimon, sending them back to the Digital World. Just as Lucifer activates the laser cannon, Goku uses the Kamehameha wave to damage it, causing the castle to collapse. While the gang made a run for it, the falling cannon kills Lucifer by blasting him, the Sleeping Princess disappeared and the Devil's Hand is half-destroyed. After the sun is up with no harm, the gang is saved and Krillin acts contrite, but doesn't actually apologize to Goku for his behavior. The Digi-Squad and the gang then posed for peace as the unseen camera photographed them and the demolished Devil's Hand. After the Digi-Squad returned back home to the Digital World, the two boys return to Kame House with Launch, and Roshi is very pleased. Thinking the boys have passed the test on Launch as if she were a Sleeping Princess, he takes them both on as students while he brought Launch with him to his house. At one moment, Goku and Krillin were happy with their time for training, but it then began wrong when Launch turns into her bad self with a sneeze and drives Roshi out of his house. She fires at Roshi, Goku, Krillin and Turtle until a passing fly makes her sneeze again, turning her back to her good self. Launch apologized for her actions as the surprised group then walked away from her a little bit. In a post-credits scene, Emperor Guillotine's spaceship returned to the Earth for more dastardly ideas, and inside the ship, the space alien monarch and the Gargoyle Gang with their three new commanders, the human Harlequin, and two aliens, Dr. Botanus and Fangar watch the monitor showing the kingdom of Mifan and the ruler of the land, Emperor Chiaotzu with his court members including Tien Shinhan, Master Shen the Crane Hermit and General Tao. Guillotine decides that they should have an audience with Chiaotzu, and to work with him together. Agreeing with their master's suggestion, the Gargoyle army headed over to Mifan for their new secrets on how to find the Dragon Balls again when they reappear. Characters in this Crossover Here is the list of characters from Digimon Tamers, Dragon Ball and Giant Robo (known as Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot) with supporting good and bad guys. Digimon (also known as the Digi-Squad) (デジモン/デジスクワッド) * Guilmon (ギルモン Girumon): A reptile-type, rookie Digimon. ** Growlmon (グラウモン Guraumon, Growmon): Guilmon's champion form, a Dinosaur-type Digimon. ** WarGrowlmon (メガログラウモン Megaroguraumon, MegaloGrowmon): Guilmon's ultimate form, a Cyborg-type Digimon. * Terriermon (テリアモン Teriamon): A one-horned half bunny, half dog type, rookie Digimon and twin sibling of Lopmon. He and Lopmon were former members of Veemon's Digi-Squad, and are now members of Guilmon's Digi-Squad. ** Gargomon (ガルゴモン Garugomon, Galgomon): Terriermon's champion form, a Beast Man-type Digimon. ** Rapidmon (ラピッドモン): Terriermon's ultimate form, a Cyborg-type Digimon. * Lopmon (ロップモン Roppumon): A three horned half bunny, half dog type, rookie Digimon and twin sibling of Terriermon. She and Terriermon were former members of Veemon's Digi-Squad, and are now members of Guilmon's Digi-Squad. ** Antylamon (アンティラモン Antiramon, Andiramon): Lopmon's ultimate form, a Exalted Beast-type Digimon. * Renamon (レナモン) A fox-like Beast Digimon, and a rookie-level. ** Kyubimon (キュウビモン): Renamon's champion level form, a mythical Beast Digimon. ** Taomon (タオモン): Renamon's ultimate form, and a Majin Digimon. * Impmon (インプモン Inpumon): A imp-like rookie level Digimon. * Beelzemon Blast Mode (ベルゼブモン：ブラストモード Beruzebumon: Burasutomodo, Beelzebumon: Blast Mode): Impmon's mega level form. * Monodramon (モノドラモン Monodoramon): A bat-winged-like reptile Digimon and a rookie level. ** Cyberdramon (サイバードラモン Saibādoramon): Monodramon's ultimate level form. * Guardromon (ガードロモン Gādoromon): A machine-type Digimon. ** Andromon (アンドロモン): A android-type Digimon, and Guardromon's ultimate level. * MarineAngemon (マリンエンジェモン Marinenjemon, MarinAngemon): A pixie seal animal-type mega-level Digimon. Digimon Villains * Devimon (デビモン): A devil-type Digimon. * Myotismon (ヴァンデモン, Vamdemon): A vampire-type Digimon. * DemiDevimon (ピコデビモン, PicoDevimon): A little devil-type Digimon. Dragon Ball (ドラゴンボール) Dragon Ball Gang (ドラゴンチーム, Dragon Team) * Son Goku (or Goku for short) (孫 悟空/悟空): A half-Saiyan, half-Earthling and a main character of the series. Formerly known as Kakarot (カカロット Kakarotto,'' Kakarrot). * Bulma (ブルマ): A blue-haired human with the capability of finding the Dragon Balls with the Dragon Radar and Capsules. * Yamcha (ヤムチャ): A human and a Desert Bandit. Later joins the Dragon Team in the end. * Oolong (ウーロン): A anthropomorphic pig with the ability to shape-shift. * Puar (プーアル, Pu-erh): An anthropomorphic cat who can also shape-shift. New Friends * Krillin (クリリン, Kuririn): Goku's rival and later new friend. * Launch (ランチ, Lunch): A girl who undergoes a strange transformation from being good to bad whenever she sneezes. Supporting Allies * Master Roshi (亀仙人武天老師, Kame-Sennin Muton Roshi): A old Turtle Hermit. * Turtle (ウミガメ, Umigame): An anthropomorphic sea turtle companion of Master Roshi. * Shenron (神龍, Shenlong): The Eternal Dragon of the Earth from within the Dragon Balls. Characters from Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle * Lucifer (ルシフェル): The vampire who lives in the Devil's Hand. * Igor (イゴール): Lucifer's butler. * Ghastel (ガステル): A giant red devil-like monster who dwells within the Devil's Hand. Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot (ジャイアントロボ, Giant Robo) The Gargoyle Gang (ビッグファイア, Big Fire) * Emperor Guillotine (ギロチン帝王): An alien ruler from the Planet Gargoyle and head of the Gargoyle Gang. * Dr. Botanus (ドクトル・オーヴァ, Dr. Over): A silver alien capable of teleportation. * Harlequin (ブラックダイヤ, Black Diamond): The second human chief of the Gargoyle Gang after Spider's death in the 7th episode of Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot. * Fangar (レッドコブラ, Red Cobra): A bizarre alien. Cast This is the list of characters from ''Digimon, Dragon Ball and Giant Robo (known as Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot in the English dub) portrayed by the Japanese and English cast members, all combined in this crossover. Japanese Cast * Masako Nozawa as Guilmon/Growmon/MegaloGrowmon'' and Son Goku (or Goku) * Tomoko Kaneda as Culumon * Yuka Imai as Renamon/Kyubimon/Taomon * Aoi Tada as Terriermon/Galgomon/Rapidmon and Lopmon/Andiramon * Hiroki Takahashi as Impmon/Beelzebumon * Ikkei Seta as Monodramon/Cyberdramon * Kiyoyuki Yanada as Guardromon * Ai Iwamura - MarinAngemon * Kaneto Shiozawa as Devimon * Ryuzaburo Otomo as Vamdemon * Koki Miyata as PicoDevimon * Hirohiko Sato as Emperor Guillotine * Mitsuo Ando as Doctor Over (Dr. Botanus) * Hideo Murota as Black Dia (Harlequin) * Koji Miemachi as Red Cobra (Fangar) * Hiromi Tsuru as Bulma * Mayumi Tanaka as Kuririn * Toru Furuya as Yamcha * Naoki Tatsuta as Oolong * Naoko Watanabe as Pu-erh * Kohei Miyauchi as Kame-sen'nin Muten Roshi * Daisuke Gori as Turtle and Ghastel * Mami Koyama as Lunch * Nachi Nozawa as Lucifer * Shozo Iizuka as Igor * Joji Yanami as the Narrator English Cast * Steve Blum as Guilmon/Growlmon/WarGrowlmon * Brianne Siddall as Calumon * Mari Devon as Renamon/Kyubimon/Taomon * Mona Marshell as Terriermon/Gargomon/Rapidmon * Michelle Ruff as Lopmon/Antylamon * Derek Stephen Prince as Impmon/Beelzemon and DemiDevimon * Lex Lang as Monodramon/Cyberdramon * Richard Cansino as Guardromon ** Michael Sorich as Andromon * Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon * Tom Wyner as Devimon * Richard Epcar as Myotismon First English Version of Dragon Ball * Saffron Henderson as Goku * R. Martin Klein as Krillin * Michael Donovan as Master Roshi * Doug Parker as Turtle * Tifanie Christun as Launch (nice self) ** Mari Devon as Launch (mean self) * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Bulma * Ted Cole as Yamcha * Alec Willows as Oolong * Cathy Weseluck as Puar * Tim Curry as Lucifer * Robert Axelrod as Igor * Scott McNeil as Ghastel * Jim Conrad as the Narrator Second English Version of Dragon Ball * Ceyli Delgadillo as Goku * Laurie Steele as Krillin * Mike McFarland as Master Roshi, Lucifer and Ghastel * Christine Marten as Launch (mean self) ** Monika Antonelli as Launch (nice self) * Leslie Alexander as Bulma * Christopher R. Sabat as Yamcha, Turtle, Igor and the Narrator * Brad Jackson as Oolong * Monika Antonelli as Puar Credits Dragon Ball * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version Produced by Funimation Productions, Ltd. Saban Entertainment and Ocean Studios (Canada) * English Redub Produced by Funimation Productions, Ltd. * Created by Akira Toriyama Digimon Tamers * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version Produced by Saban Entertainment, Inc. * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo Giant Robo (Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot) * Produced by Toei Company, Ltd. (Japan) * Animation Production by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version Written, Produced and Directed by Manuel San Fernando, Salvatore Billitteri and Reuben Guberman * Created by Mitsuteru Yokoyama * Distributed by American International Television and Orion Television Music and Songs Opening Japanese Version # Wanna Be the Biggest Dreamer (Opening Theme) - # Makafushigi Adventure! (Mystical Adventure!) (Opening Theme) - Hiroki Takahashi English Version # Digimon Digital Monster (Theme Song) (Tamers Edition) # Dragon Ball (Gotta Find That Dragon Ball) Closing Japanese Version # Romantic Ageru yo (I'll Give You A Romance) (Closing Theme) - Ushio Hashimoto # Days: Aijou to Nichijou (2nd Closing Theme) - Ai Maeda English Version # Dragon Ball (Gotta Find That Dragon Ball) (Instrumental) # Digimon: Digital Monsters (Theme Song) (Tamers Edition) (Instrumental) English Version Production The English rights to ''Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle were granted to Harmony Gold USA originally in conjunction with their rights to the TV series in 1989. They edited the other two movies into a special, but never actually did anything with this film other than use bits of footage in their opening theme. Funimation Productions acquired the film in 1995, along with the Dragon Ball series, and the rest of the movies. In partnership with Funimation, the first English dub of Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle ''is produced as a television special by Saban Entertainment and Ocean Productions in Canada as a tie-in with the USA television premiere of ''Dragon Ball Z ''in 1996, one year after Funimation canceled their original short-lived dub of the series with another Canadian production company, BLT Productions. The Canadian cast reprises their voice roles for the main characters of the series, while three American actors were chosen to portray the new characters in this movie, using their voices. R. Martin Klein, known as the voice of Gomamon in ''Digimon: Digital Monsters, is the voice of Krillin, Tifanie Christun, also from Digimon, played the role of Launch with her mean self played by Mari Devon, and special guest star Tim Curry was the voice of Lucifer. In addition, Cathy Weseluck was chosen as the new voice of Puar to improve it the same as she the character's voice is played by Kathy Morse. Funimation produced a English redub and released it on home video in 1998. The movie was dubbed as a video special and was a testing ground to see how a release with an in-house voice production would do (a few of the voices, such as Goku, Bulma, and Launch's, would be replaced in future media). However, while the film was dubbed uncut, the opening and closing sequences were altered/replaced. However, unlike the previous dub of the series and first movie, the original musical score was used except for the aforementioned opening and closing. Dialogue changes * When Goku and Krillin encounter Ghastel in the Japanese version, they thought he was the Sleeping Princess to which Ghastel revealed he is not. In the English version, the boys demand Ghastel to let the Sleeping Princess go, but he tells them that the Princess is not a human (almost meaning she's just a jewel). * In the second English version by Funimation, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong are already aware of Goku's Great Ape transformation at the full moon and know to attack his tail. In both the Japanese version and first English dub by Funimation and Saban, everyone is surprised by the transformation and Krillin figures out the tail is Goku's weakness from when they were sparring previously. * After Goku turns back to normal from his uncontrollable Great Ape form, he doesn't remember anything at that time. In the second English version of the film, he said to the gang that he understand the part about the ape monster. * In the Japanese version, the gang in front of the Devil's Hand was photographed by the camera as they pose for peace. In the English version, the narrator (as an unseen cameraman) called to the gang, "Kids, say cheese.", and they shout back his word before he clicks his camera. Theme song The initial version of two of Funimation's English dubs had the above songs replaced by the theme song from the 1995 BLT dub composed by Peter Berring with lyricist Brian Griffith. This theme song was later removed on the remastered DVD. Production notes Trivia * This is the second episode of Guilmon's Adventures to feature the main characters from the two anime franchises, Digimon Tamers ''(2001–2002) and ''Dragon Ball ''(1986–1989). It also marks the guest appearances of the original villainous Digimon including Devimon and Myotismon. Emperor Guillotine and the Gargoyle Gang from ''Giant Robo (1967–1968) makes a brief guest re-appearance in the post-end credits scene of this episode. * Giant Robo is the tokusatsu live-action television series produced by Toei Company. Through Garfiled1990's imagination, the traditional cel animation form of the characters, action and more sequences from the series were done by Toei Animation, for their appearance in this crossover series. * With the three Dragon Ball movies as premiere episodes, the series commemorates the 30th anniversary of Dragon Ball and 15th anniversary of Digimon Tamers. * Just like Curse of the Blood Rubies, this episode does not feature the reappeance of Pretorius from The Mask: Animated Series until some of the future episodes of Guilmon's Adventures. Goofs * Transcripts Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle Transcript (1st English Version) Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle Transcript (2nd English Version) Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle Transcript (Japanese) See also Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (first episode) (August 2016) Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (third episode) (Also in September 2016)